The present invention relates to substituted 5-amino-1-penten-3-ol derivatives, a process for their production, medicaments containing these compounds, and the use of substituted 5-amino-1-penten-3-ol derivatives for the production of medicaments.
The cyclic GABA (gamma-aminobutyric acid) analog gabapentin is a clinically tested antiepileptic. Gabapentin exhibits further interesting, medically relevant properties, in particular as an analgesic. New structure classes that exhibit an affinity for the gabapentin binding site are therefore of interest. There is therefore a further need for substances that exhibit similar properties to those of gabapentin, for example the analgesic action.
The treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain conditions is of great importance in medicine. There is therefore a universal need for highly effective pain treatments. The urgent practical need for a patient-oriented and targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain conditions, which in the present context is understood to mean the successful and satisfactory treatment of pain in the patient, is documented by the large number of scientific publications that have recently appeared in the field of applied analgesics and in basic research on nociception.
Conventional opioids such as morphine are highly effective in the treatment of severe to extremely severe pain. Their use is however limited due to their known side effects, for example respiratory depression, nausea, sedation, constipation and development of tolerance. Also, they are less effective in treating neuropathic or incidental pain, from which tumor patients in particular suffer.